sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Cooper
Goes ByLexi NicknamesCoop }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'19 years old Row 3 title ' }'Aquarius Row 4 title ' }'Human Hunter Row 5 title ' }'Light Brown Row 6 title ' }'Dark Brown Row 7 title ' }'5 ft 7¾" Row 8 title ' }'126 lbs Row 9 title ' }'Ears Row 10 title ' }'Abdomen and Left Shoulder Row 11 title ' }'American - Phoenix, AZ Row 12 title ' }'Bisexual Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous // Formerly Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Stoney's Cocktail Waitress Row 16 title ' }'''Hunter Association '''Alexis Natalie Cooper Meaning of Name -- Alexis is of greek origin meaning "Defender, Protector" ;; Natalie is of latin origin and means "birthday". The two meanings combined "Defender" and "Birthday" can be combined to mean "Birth of the defender" or "Born Protector" ---- Alexis was born in Phoenix, Arizona but she was raised in Sin City, also known as Las Vegas, Nevada. She is the second born child of Charles Micah Cooper and Natalie Aiyana Cooper. She has one sibling, an older brother named Liam Andrew Cooper. Growing up Lexi and Liam were quite close being only two years different in age. Liam was her absolute best friend as a child and even into their early teen years. It wasn't until after they got into high school that their bond began to falter. She didn't understand why their relationship was different at school compared to when they were at home. While her strained relationship with her brother bothered her, she didn't often let it show. Instead, she chose to strengthen the friendships she had in her own social circle. Melanee Fisher was easily her best female friend out of the entire group that she associated with. Around their second year of high school, Melanee's parents were both killed and the friendship that the two girls shared became rather difficult to maintain. Melanee had changed immensely after her parents death and while Alexis could sympathize at the very least with not having a father (her own having been killed when she was seven), it was hard for her to relate to not having any parents at all despite the fact that her mother wasn't very active when it came to parenting her or her older brother. However, In an effort to try to keep a friendship that actually mattered to her, Lexi tried to find out the story behind what had happened to Melanee's parents. She believed that if she could find the murderers and get them caught, perhaps Melanee would be able to feel the slightest bit of closure. The more she researched, the more she found that she could barely believe. Things that most people thought only existed in movies seemed to be rumored to exist in reality, but it wasn't until her brother went missing at the same time that her mother was murdered that Lexi began to believe the things that she had read. She decided that she wanted to help rid the world of the terrible creatures she had read about so that she could eventually take revenge for her mother's death. She doesn't know where Liam is and is unaware that the reason he went "missing" is because he too is a hunter but she has every faith that he is still alive somewhere and is determined to find him. Recently, Lexi found out about Melanee when the two bumped into each other during a hunt. Learning that they both shared such a large secret has enabled the girls to repair their friendship and the bond that they now share as a result of that common interest is stronger than it ever was before. Although Lexi has her own home, she spends most of her time at Melanee's and as such she essentially lives with the blonde hunter. 3553391ae43a7085e9968642577d5933.jpg a358e4aa909758f8dfe875a28448f4d8.jpg tumblr_na7xiygwFl1syiy03o1_500.jpg bf7f33875b6b011e2fc373802e65d472.jpg c23eda98500c3e7b7b84dcb3bee2f614.jpg fcfedc45f3828812be4b6552c4f5a47c.jpg